Bunga Lyly Putih
by Ryn-s
Summary: Lyly putih itu kini tidak lagi putih, Lyly putih telah melayu dan kering, termakan oleh perputarannya waktu. Special Fanfict for Hitsugaya Toushiro.. Happy Birthday..


"**Bunga Lyly Putih"**

**Summary :**

Lyly putih itu kini tidak lagi putih, Lyly putih telah melayu dan kering, termakan oleh perputarannya waktu. Namun persahabatan ini tidak akan aku biarkan bernasib sama seperti Lyly putih. Aku akan terus menjaganya tetap putih dan merekah. –ga'nyambung suer–

**Pair(s) :**

HitsuMatsu, IchiRuki, HitsuHina

**Genre :** Friendship

**Rate : **T

**Warning(s) : **OOC, -_sepertinya_— , plot berantakan/ kecepetan

dan Deskripsi kurang jelas.. _mungkin_, dan satu lagi 'typo' hehe

**Disclaimer :**

BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Enjoy, please.. RnR :)

~~~~~oOoOoOo~~~~~

Di beranda depan rumah Keluarga Hitsugaya, sudah berdiri dua orang manusia atau lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih. Rambut oranye yang sewarna dengan jeruk itu menadakan bahwah salah seorang dari mereka adalah Ichigo Kurosaki dan di sebelahnya yang sudah pasti adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Keduanya pun segera mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

_Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk.._

Tidak perlu mengetuknya lebih lama lagi kerena seseorang dari dalam telah menjawab ketukan mereka "Yaa, tunggu sebentar".

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah gadis bercepol satu dari dalamnya, Hitsugaya Momo. Dia tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun hitam selututnya. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Momo yang diikuti anggukan dari kedua temannya. Dengan membawa seikat Bunga Lyly Putih di genggamannya, Momo bersama Ichigo dan Rukia pergi ketempat tujuan.

~oOoOo~

Hari ini, 24 September. Tepat setahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Kejadian yang menyisakan pedih yang mendalam bagi seorang Matsumoto Rangiku, rasa kehilangan itu masih terasa sampai saat ini, hari ini, detik ini, di hatinya. Sahabat terbaik memang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Aku merindukan mu ... Toushiro"

Ucap Matsumoto yang bisa dibilang itu hanya bisikan. Rasa rindunya memuncak hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya dia bisa mencoba untuk melupakan, namun tanggal ini mengingatkannya kembali pada peristiwa itu, peristiwa yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Matsumoto terisak pilu di pojok kamarnya yang sepi.

~oOoOo~

"Rangiku, apakah kita tidak mengajaknya hari ini?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang berkonsenterasi pada stir-nya saat ini, sesekali dia pun menengok kesamping untuk melihat Rukia atau pun Momo yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah, dengan mengajaknya hari ini itu sama saja menambah beban pikirannya bukan?" usul Rukia, Momo pun mengiyakan kata Rukia dan mereka terus melaju untuk sampai tujuan yang sebenarnya.

**~oOoOo~**

"Okaasan, aku berangkat !" seru Rangiku dari dalam rumahnya, ini memang Senin pagi dan Rangiku tidak ingin terlambat pergi kesekolah hanya karena bus yang ingin ditumpanginya penuh, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi.

"Ohayou, Matsumoto" sapa anak laki-laki yang telah menunggunya dan dia juga seumuran dengannya namun lebih pendek darinya, dia juga mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, SMU Karakura.

"Ohayou mo, Toushiro. Mari kita berangkat" akhirnya sepasang 'sahabat' itu pun pergi menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sesampainya di sekolah Toushiro segera menghampiri Ichigo, teman sebangkunya yang juga sudah datang. Mereka berdua langsung membicarakan komik manga favorite mereka yang katanya akan memunculkan Film baru ke-4 nya. Tidak lama kemudian kedua sahabat perempuan mereka datang menghampirnya.

"Kalian sudah menjenguk Inoue?" tanya Rukia to the point

"Inoue? Memangnya dia kenapa, sampai-sampai harus menjenguknya?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Toushiro.

"Tentu saja dia pasti sakit, Baka!" ucapanya "Inoue sakit apa? Dia di rawat dirumah sakit?" tanya Toushirou, Rukia mengangguk.

"Kemarin dia kecelakaan, di tabrak mobil. Bersyukur mobil itu dalam keadaan pelan, namun tetap saja membuat Inoue terjatuh dan terbentur lalu kepalanya bocor" jelas Rangiku.

"Jadi pulang sekolah nanti kita menjenguknya?" tanya Ichigo.

"IYA" jawab tiga temannya serentak.

Pada saat jam istirahat pertama ponsel milik Hitsugaya bergetar tanda telepon masuk, buru-buru Hitsugaya melihatnya.

"_**Momo-nee is calling"**_

Dahi Hitsugaya mengerut, menunjukan bahwa dia sedang berpikir, yaa karena tidak biasanya kakak perempuan tersanyangnya itu meneleponnya saat sekolah, walaupun pada jam istirahat.

"_Moshi-moshi"_ ucapa Hitsugaya setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi Toushiro"_

"_Ada apa nee-san?"_ tanya Toushirou

"_Toushiro, kamu pulang sekolah nanti langsung kembali kerumah atau ingin pergi dulu?"_ tanya kakanya, terlihat sekali dari nada suaranya dia sangat khawatir.

"_Tidak, aku ingin pergi kerumah sakit. menjenguk teman ku. Baru saja aku ingin pamit ke nee-san bahwa _'**aku ingin pergi**'._ Nee-san mengizinkan ku 'kan?"_ tanya Toushirou

"_Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya kakak ingin kamu segera pulang kerumah. Tapi kalau kamu ingin menjenguk teman mu, ya pergilah tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama ya!"_

"_Baik nee-san"_

_**Clik...**_

Toushiro pun menutup teleponnya. Dan kemudian pergi menuju kanti sekolah untuk beristirahat, yang sempat tertunda kerena telepon dari sang kakak.

Jam pulang sekolah telah berdering, dan keempat sahabat tersebut tidak mengubah rencana semula, mereka akan pergi menjenguk Inuoe. Tetapi sebelumnya mereka singgah dahulu ke Sakura Shop. Membeli sebuket bunga untuk Inoue.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" tanya Toushiro di tangannya menggenggam setangkai Bunga Lyly Putih.

"Pilihan yang bagus Toushiro. Ya sudah yang itu saja!" jawab Ichigo.

Pemilik toko segera mengikat beberapa Bunga Lyly Putih lalu di berikannya kepada Rangiku. Selesai sudah membeli bunga, sekarang langsung ke tempat tujuan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berempat mengobrol masing-masing, Rukia dan Ichigo terlalu asik untuk berbicara berdua, merasa Rangiku dan Toushiro tidak dianggap akhirnya mereka berdua pun juga membuka pembicaraan sendiri.

Untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit Karakura tinggal menyebrang jalan saja lalu mereka pun telah sampai di depan gerbang masuk Rumah Sakit Karakura. Tiba-tiba Rangiku menjerit kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro, Rukia dan Ichigo pun ikut menoleh, setelah Rangiku menunjuk suatu objek di tengah jalan Toushiro mendesah. "Kenapa bisa jatuh? Sudah biar aku saja yang ambil" ucap Toushiro.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun kembali berbicara berdua, sementara Toushiro mengambil setangkai Lyly Putih yang jatuh tidak sengaja dari ikatannya.

"Toushiro, ambilnya hati-hati yaa! takut-takut bunganya sudah patah jadi tambah rusak, kan sayang! Meskipun hanya satu tangkai" ucap Rangiku.

Rangiku terus mengamati Toushiro, tidak mengamati 'sesuatu' yang sedang menghampiri Toushirou. Rukia dan Ichigo masih sibuk berbicara berdua.

Sampai saatnya...

'Diinnndd..! BRAK'

Suara itu, suara hantaman dua benda keras terdengan sangat jelas, sangat kecang untuk telinga normal. Dan itu membuat perhatian semua orang tetuju padanya.

"**TOUSHIRO!"** ucap ketiga orang yang sedari tadi bersama Toushiro.

Dengan cepat Toushiro dilarikan kerumah sakit, luka di kepalannya cukup parah. Dia tertabrak sangat keras tadi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi, Bunga Lyly Putih yang jatuh dari ikatannya itu masih utuh, terlindungi oleh genggaman Toushiro, sayanganya Bunga itu tidak lagi Putih melainkan Merah tercampur oleh darah Toushiro.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya Momo yang baru datang, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, matanya pun telah dibanjiri oleh kristal yang keluar dari ujung irisnya. Semua diam terpaku, dokter pun belum juga keluar dari ruang IGD.

Namun sesaat kemudian sebuah pernyataan muncul dari mulut sang dokter bahwa

"Maaf kami telah berusaha namun Tuhan lebih menyanyanginya."

Bagaikan sebuah tikaman berat di hati masing-masing, terlebih Rangiku. Dia menyesal karena telah ceroboh, kalau saja bunga itu tidak jatuh, Toushiro tidak akan mengambilnya, kalau saja Toushiro tidak mengambilnya, mungkin mereka sedang berada di kamar rawat Inoue sekarang, bukan Ruang Tunggu IGD.

Momo pun sadar, ucapan adiknya saat di telepon itu memang sebuah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa dia akan pergi.

"_aku ingin pergi_._ Nee-san mengizinkan ku 'kan?"_

**~oOoOo~**

Sampai saat ini, Bunga Lyly Putih itu benda terakhir yang dipegang Toushiro masih tersimpan rapi di lemari kaca kamar Rangiku. Keadaannya sudah sangat mengering dan rapuh.

~oOoOo~

Ichigo, Rukia dan Momo telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, ya! Makam Hitsugaya Toushiro. Makam adik tercintanya.

Setelah mengucapkan doa dan meletakan satu buket Bunga Lyly Putih mereka pun pamit pulang kerumah kembali.

"Baik-baik ya Toushiro" kata Rukia

"Sayang ku selalu menyertai mu" ucap Momo

"Sampai ketemu lagi di hari ulang tahun mu ya! Jangan lupa traktiran" kali ini kata Ichigo, dan sedetik itu pun dia mendapat tatapan tajam Rukia.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Toushiro! Dia memang aneh" ucap Rukia, 'ini yang aneh Ichigo saja apa Rukia juga sih? Kok makam jadi di ajak ngobrol begini?' pikir Momo.

"Sudah, ayo pulang" ajak Momo.

~oOoOo~

Perlahan sikap Rangiku bisa kembali ceria, dia sudah bisa melupakan rasa bersalahnya kepada Toushiro, karena Toushiro sendiri bilang seperti itu.

"_Jangan sesali kejadian itu lagi Matsumoto, sungguh kematian ku bukanlah salah mu, ini sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Teruskan lah hidup mu yang baru, bersama Rukia dan Ichigo"_

Ucapan Toushirou di alam mimpinya saat hari satu tahun kematian Toushiro membuatnya sadar, dia tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan karena Toushiro tidak akan tenang jika dia seperti itu terus, Rangiku bertekad akan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

~ 3 Bulan kemudian~

**20 Desember ~**

Untuk pertama kalinya Rangiku bisa memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke makam Toushiro, padahal waktu Toushiro di makamkan saja dia tidak datang, waktu ulang tahun Toushiro setelah 3 bulan kematiannya pun tidak datang dan terakhir waktu 1 tahun kematian Toushiro dia juga tidak datang.

Namun sekarang, Rangiku datang untuk memberi ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun kepada Toushiro. Memang dia tidak sendiri tetapi ini termasuk kemajuan besar bagi Rukia, Ichigo dan juga Momo.

"Haii Toushiro! Selamat ulang tahun yaa. Mana janji mu tiga bulan lalu? Katanya kau ingin meneraktir" lagi-lagi Ichigo mendapat tatapan tajam Rukia tapi kali ini bukan hanya itu saja, jitakan gratis pun ikut mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau sudah sangat tidak waras! Apa perlu aku antar kau ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Ini makam Ichigo!" ucap Rukia gemas. Momo tersenyum geli melihat kedua pasangan itu, sedangkan Rangiku dari tadi sibuk memandangin makam Toushiro.

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun Toushiro. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi"_

Ucap Rangiku dalam hati, sambil menatap Bunga Lyly Kering di tangannya dia berbicara pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Lyly putih ini memang tidak lagi putih, Lyly putih telah melayu dan kering, termakan oleh perputarannya waktu. Namun persahabatan ini tidak akan aku biarkan bernasib sama seperti Lyly putih. Aku akan terus menjaganya tetap putih dan merekah, Toushiro" lalu Rangiku menaruh Bunga Lyly dengan hati-hati di atas nisan Toushiro.

Sekali lagi...

"**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO"**

**... selesai ..**

~oOoOo~

**Arinieve :** kyaaaa, HitsuMatsu pertama! Bagaimana-bagaimana ? ini hanya saya kerjakan selama 3 jam lho, jadi maaf ya kalau hasilnya jadi mengecewakan. Oh iya hampir lupa **Otanjubi Ometedou Hitsugaya-taichou!**

**Toushiro :** katanya ini fict sepsial ulang tahun? Kok guenya mati sih?

**Arinieve :** sebentar, ini saya yang salah apa taichou yang salah sih? Katanya 'Taichou' kapten divisi 10 gotei 13, shinigami Soul Society? Jelas, pasti **anda sudah mati** kan? Memangnya salah kalau dalam fict ini juga mati? Kan YANG NULIS SAYA!

**Toushiro : ***gabisa ngomong* engh, ya sudah te.. terima kasih.

**Arinieve : **nah gitu dong.. okeh, bantu Penutup!

**Toushiro + Arinieve : REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**

PS : **~oOoOo~ **=Flashback dan Flashback End


End file.
